Javed Jaffrey
Jaaved Jaffrey (Hindi: जावेद जाफ़री, born 4 December 1963)[1] is an Indian actor, voice actor, dancer,[2][3] comedian, impressionist known for his work in several Bollywood films and Indian television shows. His father is the famous comedian Jagdeep. He joined the Aam Aadmi Party (AAP) in March, 2014 and will contest in the Indian general election, 2014 from the Lucknow constituency.[4] Professional work Jaaved Jaaferi is known for donning various hats with flamboyance: actor, dancer, singer, choreographer, VJ, MC, ad filmmaker among others. The son of India’s most popular and legendary Actor/comedian, Jagdeep, Jaaved carries on the tradition of humor with élan. Debuting in Meri Jung in 1985, he made a huge impact in a negative role. His performance in the song "Bol Baby Bol Rock & Roll" incorporated a path-breaking style showcasing his dancing excellence. He garnered a huge fan-following inspiring the new generation of dancers. He has acted in over 35 films, both Indian and international, till date, winning awards from SCREEN and IIFA. The launch of Channel V and its irreverent sense of humor gave Jaaved a platform to demonstrate his unique brand of comedy on television in the 1990s. Incorporating puns, impersonations, characters, accents, and introducing the now-ubiquitous Hinglish, he anchored the two cult shows Videocon Flashback and Timex Timepass. Jaaved co-founded and judged India’s first dance reality show Boogie Woogie which has broken records and is the longest running dance show, covering 15 years. His other shows on TV include TELE HOUSIE, JBC (Jaaved Broadcasting Corporation), CHITRAHAAR, TRUCK DHINADHIN and CHAK DHOOM DHOOM.[citation needed] His performance in the song "Mumbhai," from the film, Bombay Boys, which was conceived, written, choreographed by him, gained a cult status among the young dancers and was number 1 on the charts for 6 weeks.[citation needed]'' He dubbed Mickey Mouse, Goofy and Don Karnage in Hindi for Disney; scripted the Hindi version of Disney’s Jungle Book 2 and Pixar The Incredibles along with voicing for the antagonist.[citation needed] His character as Charlie Anna in the first full-fledged commercial animated film Roadside Romeo (a collaborative effort of Yash Raj Films and Disney) was highly appreciated. His commentary on the famous Japanese TV show Takeshi's Castle and Ninja Warrior on Pogo TV and Hungama respectively has also garnered a huge fan following with kids and adults. He was also the judge for KWC INDIA (Karaoke World Championships India)[5][6][7][8] with singer Manasi Scott,music directors Raju Singh,Music Director and Singer Salim Merchant Sulaiman Merchant, Founder and Organizer of KWC INDIA Savio Paul D'sa,Singer Composer Leslie Lewis,Singer Remo Fernandes,and Singer Sunita Rao. He has repeatedly hosted top award shows like Filmfare, SCREEN and IIFA. Furthermore, he has performed in over 200 live shows in India and abroad, and shared the stage with Michael Jackson, Sting, Spice Girls and Queen and the top Bollywood stars like Amitabh Bachchan, Aamir Khan, Sharukh Khan, A.R.Rahman, Anil Kapoor, Shankar–Ehsaan–Loy etc.[citation needed] He has been associated with advertising since 1980 as a model, choreographer, copywriter, producer and director. The Maggi Sauce commercials, which he writes and co-directs, have won most of the advertising awards over the past 25 years (one of the world's longest brand associations).[citation needed] He constantly changes his styles and appearance and bedazzles live, film, and TV audiences with his brand of uproarious humor while maintaining a non-controversial and squeaky-clean image.[citation needed] He has been honored with the life membership of International Film And Television Club of Asian Academy of Film & Television.[citation needed] Film background The film ''Meri Jung, released in 1985, gave him his first opportunity to enact the role of a villain and showcase his dancing powers on screen.[2][9] Television in the 1990s highlighted his comical abilities, extending his popularity further. The launch of cable TV, particularly Channel V and its irreverent sense of humour, gave him a niche to depict his unique brand of comedy.[citation needed] He anchored the show Videocon Flashback with distinctive brilliance. His deadpan expressions and bilingual puns gave him a formidable fan following.[10] Another notable contribution by Jaffrey is his performance as an anchor to the top-of-the-charts song programme, Timex Timepass, in which he shifted between the caricatures of characters.[citation needed] He won his first IIFA Award for best comic role in Salaam Namaste in 2006. He hosts the dance competition show Boogie Woogie on Sony Entertainment Television Asia with his brother Naved Jaffery and friend Ravi Behl.[2][11] He recently started hosting a game show called Mai Ka Laal on Disney Channel India which airs on Sundays at 5pm. Political career He has been fielded in 2014 Lok Sabha Elections from Lucknow Lok Sabha Constituency on the ticket of Aam Aadmi Party against BJP's national president Rajnath Singh. Filmography *''Meri Jung'' (1985) .... Vikram Thakral aka Vicky *''7 Saal Baad'' (1987) .... Ravi *''Junoon'' TV series (???) *''Woh Phir Aayegi'' (1988) *''Lashkar'' (1989) *''Jawani Zindabad'' (1990) .... Ravi Verma *''100 Days'' (1991) .... Sunil *''Jeena Marna Tere Sang'' (1992) *''Tehelka'' (1992) *''Karm Yodha'' (1992) *''Zakhmi Rooh'' (1993) .... Shekhar *''Teesra Kaun?'' (1994) .... Pankaj Nigam/Sanjay Chopra *''Oh Darling! Yeh Hai India'' (1995) .... Prince of Don *''Rock Dancer'' (1995) *''Fire'' (1996) .... Jatin *''Dhoondte Reh Jaaoge!'' (1998) .... Salim *''Earth'' (1998) *''Hanuman'' (1998) .... Ashok *''Gang'' (2000) .... Gary Rozario *''Aman Ke Farishtey'' (2003) *''Main Prem Ki Diwani Hoon (2003)... as himself'' *''Jajantaram Mamantaram'' (2003) .... Aditya Pandit *''Boom'' (2003) .... Boom Shankar aka Boom Boom *''Hum Hain Lajawab Animated Film'' (2004) .... Sankiman (voice) *''Kaboom TV Series'' (2005–2006) .... Himself *''Salaam Namaste'' (2005) .... Jaggu {Special Appearance} *''Ta Ra Rum Pum'' (2007)... Harry *''Dhamaal'' (2007)... Manav Shrivastav *''Victoria No. 203'' (2007) *''Shaurya* (2008) .... Maj. Akash Kapoor *Singh Is Kinng* (2008)....Mika Singh *Roadside Romeo* (2008)...Charlie Anna *3 Idiots'' (2009)...Ranchordas Shamaldas Chanchad(Original Name, but with fake Engg. Degree) *''8 x 10 Tasveer'' (2009)...Habibullah "Happi" Pasha *''Kambakth Ishq'' (2009)...Keswani *''Paying Guests*(2009)....Parag Melwani *The Forest'' (2009)...Ebishek *''Daddy Cool'' (2009)....Carlos *''City of Life'' (2009)...Suresh Khan *''Lafangey Parindey'' (2010)...cameo appearance *''Hello Darling'' (2010)...Hardik *''Loot'' (2011)...Akbar *''Seasons Greetings'' (2009)...filming *''Fantastic'' (2011)...filming *''Society'' (2011)...filming *''Joker'' (2012)...filming *''Chai Garam'' (2011)...filming *''Double Dhamaal'' (2011)...Manav Shrivastav *''Sandhya...delayed *Besharam'' *''War Chhod Na Yaar - A Comedy movie'' ..Pakistani Army officer *''Mr Joe B. Carvalho'' ..Carlos *''Total Dhamaal...Aditya Shrivastava (Pre-Production) *Bang Bang'' Awards and nominations *'Won', IIFA Best Comedian Award for Salaam Namaste(2006)[citation needed] *'Nominated', Filmfare Award for Best Performance in a Comic Role: Salaam Namaste(2006)[citation needed] *'Won', National Film Award for Best Film on Social Issues: Inshaallah, Football(2011)- As a producer[citation needed] References #"The day the laughter stopped". Rediff. Retrieved 2 September 2013. #"Javed Jaffrey: Dance shows are more focused on the reality part". IBNLive. Retrieved 2 September 2013. #"Javed Jaffrey to turn director". Hindustan Times. Retrieved 2 September 2013. #Jaffrey, Javed. "Twitter: Contesting election from Lukhnow as AAP candidate". #"Karaoke World Championship 2012 India announces winners | Editorial-News". Radioandmusic.com. Retrieved 2013-11-18. #[1][dead link] #"India debuts in 'Karaoke World Championship\'". Indiablooms.com. 2004-01-01. Retrieved 2013-11-18. #"All the noise about karaoke in Delhi". Times Of India. 2012-09-21. Retrieved 2013-11-18. #"'The Forest' shows what we are inside: Javed Jaffrey". IBNLive. Retrieved 2 September 2013. #"Johny come lately". India Today. Retrieved 2 September 2013. #"TV offers opportunities to every talent: Javed Jaffrey". Hindustan Times. Retrieved 2 September 2013. External links *Javed Jaffrey at the Internet Movie Database Category:Indian Category:Indian Actors Category:Males Category:1963 Category:Comedian Category:Indian Comedian Category:Living People Category:Politician Category:AAP Politician Category:Judges Category:Actors Category:Born in Mumbai Category:Guests Category:Guests on Captain Tiao Category:Captain Tiao Wiki